Happy Dagger
by Lacklustre
Summary: The clear shuffle of metal resounded loudly in the room. The room waited in anticipation as the visitor came in. “Ginny Weasley… or should I say Potter now?” Draco Malfoy came from the prison door; her only route to escape. D/Hr, H/G written before DH.
1. Escape

**Author's Notes**: As I was looking for my Physics Report, I found this on my computer. I wrote it before Deathly Hallows. I found that I still liked the idea despite the fact that it doesn't happen. So I decided to continue it. My first Multichaptered Fic go me. Oh and disregard all of Deathly Hallows. I did. :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter... and that fact depresses me greatly.

* * *

**Chapter one: Escape**

The clear shuffle of metal resounded loudly in the room. The room waited in anticipation as the visitor came in.

"Ginny Weasley… or should I say Potter now?" Draco Malfoy came from the prison door; her only route to escape.

Not that she could. Escape that is. She was currently bound with metal shackles coming from the ceiling, enchanted probably so any Fred and George taught lock picking techniques wouldn't work. However, if she did manage to get herself out of the shackles, she still needed to get through the iron doors, the Dementor guards, the Death Eater guards, maneuver her way out of a place she's never been, and all the while doing this undetected.

Malfoy strode forward until he was all but a few feet from her. She raised her eyes to meet his. His Death Eater mask was off so Ginny could see his pale face contrasting the darkness of his robes. It always sent shivers down her spine to see an old school mate on the other side of the war.

"Congratulations on the wedding, by the way. I couldn't come but heard it was great." Ginny remembered the Death Eaters coming through the doors just shortly after she said "I do." Not that they weren't prepared for it. In fact, it was bait. Harry thought of it and she readily agreed. He joked it was like killing two birds with one stone, getting married and kicking a whole bunch of asses. The guests were all fully trained Aurors, and once the clash had ended, they had more than a dozen Death Eaters detained. Though it wasn't without causalities; Seamus had died, along with Colin.

"Mind you, I should be congratulated as well." He raised his hand, where a golden band rested on his finger.

She smirked, "So married that whore, did you?"

Malfoy's face was lit with anger, surprise and confusion. At this Ginny replied, "Parkinson."

"Pansy?" Malfoy said incredulous. "Merlin, no. I met someone much better, I assure you. I'm sure you know her, she did after all kill your brother."

He didn't specify which one. It didn't matter. There was only one who was killed by a female Death Eater. The pang of pain that came with remembering her brother was turned into anger. This Death Eater was unknown. No one knew anything about her much less who she really was. She was as anonymous as the location of Voldemort's last Horcrux. It was like she didn't exist before she married Draco Malfoy. She was simply called Mrs. Malfoy. She didn't even have a first name, kind of like Lady Macbeth.

"You mean she's your wife?" Ginny mocked a surprised reaction. "I thought she was your cousin." She added as an afterthought, "Though she probably is."

Instead of the flamed reaction she was anticipating she heard him laugh. A mocking laugh that told her he held a delicious little secret. It reminded her of those times, when she was younger and her brothers would often chant I-know-something-you-don't-know every time they found something out. It used to drive her crazy. Now, trapped in a dungeon with Malfoy doing the same thing, it had the same effect out of her.

"You should meet her Weasley – _pardon me_, Potter. I know you'll love her," he claimed after his lively laugh.

Ginny sighed; she couldn't take these mind games. Why don't they just kill her and get it over with? Torture her already so she could sleep. She was so tired. So tired of this war, it was making her sick. Harry would probably self-destruct if she died; he's already lost so much, but she just didn't care any more. Besides, everyone in the Order had a deal, _death before betrayal_. Harry understood it, everyone did.

"Just kill me and get it over with," Ginny sighed.

"Kill you?" Malfoy said like she just grew a second head. "Why would I want to kill Mrs. Harry Potter?"

"He won't risk himself for me. We made a deal." Ginny said definitely, "it was the terms, of our engagement."

Malfoy clucked gleefully. "How sweet. But we won't kill you. In fact, since its Christmas, we are feeling rather… giving. We want free you."

Ginny looked at him suspiciously. "Why?"

"Terms of my engagement," Malfoy smirked. Then as if on cue, the iron doors started to open again.

The newcomer who entered was slender, female definitely. She was wearing a Death Eater mask that covered the top half of her face.

It was Mrs. Malfoy.

Malfoy's smirk grew to a smile. "Hello love, I was just telling Mrs. Potter here, what we have planned for her."

"Fuck you both." Ginny said.

Malfoy's composure turned from playful to frightening in a flash. He towered over her, his wand pointed stiffly at her throat. "Don't you ever talk to her like that again."

"Draco," it was a warning. The voice that said it was soft, gentle, and it instantly made Malfoy stand back.

Ginny was in shock; one because of the fact that only one word would make Malfoy back down and two because she fully recognized the voice.

But…it couldn't be. It was impossible.

Malfoy stepped back and made way for his wife.

She now had her mask off but Ginny already knew who she was.

"Hermione," Ginny mouthed softly.

"Listen, to me carefully -"

Ginny couldn't stop herself, "You traitor!"

Malfoy came out of nowhere and slapped her across the face.

"Draco!" This time her voice was stern.

Malfoy kept his gaze on the prisoner before them, "Can you believe her? You're planning to free her and she's not even grateful!"

"Leave us." Hermione said firmly.

Malfoy looked like that was the last thing he wanted to do. Hermione reassured him, "She is chained and wand less, please leave us."

Malfoy gave Ginny a last glare and step out of the cell.

Once Malfoy had gone, Hermione waved her hand over Ginny's shackles. At once they broke free. She fell immediately to the ground. Hours of being supported only by the iron shackles had left her legs momentarily forgetting how to work. As an instinct Hermione went over to try and help her out. Ginny clutched her right arm tight and punch Hermione square on the jaw.

Ginny prepared herself for Hermione's retaliation but she merely stood there, nursing her bleeding lip. "I deserved that."

Ginny was confused and she didn't hide it. Thousands of questions were running through her head. Why was Hermione Granger alive? Hadn't she seen her corpse sprawled on the ground at the Hogwarts battle? Why was she married to Malfoy of all people? Was she the one who killed all those people? Was she the one who killed her brother? "What the hell is going on here?"

"There are many things I need to explain to you, but now is not the time," Hermione said with urgency. "The other Death Eaters will be back and –"

"You're one of them now aren't you?" Ginny said distractedly. She was staring at Hermione.

Hermione paused, "yes."

Ginny observed Hermione had changed. Her face was thinner and paler. The Death Eater robe on her should have been very out of place but the odd thing was it fitted her well. Her stance from the old one was different too; it was straighter, as if naturally strained. There was also something different with her eyes. They were the usual brown but… there was something off about it, it was as if it was a different person. However, underneath all that she saw the familiar pale face of the girl she used to look up to.

"Why?"

"Ginny, please listen to me carefully." Hermione pleaded. "It will cost us a lot to have you freed but it is necessary."

"They want you as a bargaining chip for Harry." Ginny was about to speak but Hermione brushed her off. "Any deals you made with Harry are lies, he loves you and he will come after you."

Ginny was silent. That was true; she didn't really believe Harry wouldn't save her. Hermione continued on, "I want you to tell him that I am alive and that Voldemort's last Horcrux is at Hogwarts."

Ginny eyed her skeptically. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Honestly? You don't." She gave a deep desperate sigh, "Listen Gin, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of all of this. What I am doing, it's eating me… it's killing me, Ginny. All of the people I've hurt, all the people I've… _killed_. I can't do this anymore, I won't."

Ginny blinked and saw the blood-shot eyes, the trembling lips, and felt the utter despair.

"What I don't understand," Ginny said her voice cracking, "is why? Why did you leave us? Why did you fake your death? Why the hell are you a Death Eater?"

Before Hermione could utter a response, Malfoy returned to the dungeon.

"What is taking so long? They will be back soon! If you are going to do this you better…" He paused as he saw Hermione's bloody lip.

"_Impedimenta!"_

"Draco, no!" Hermione pushed Draco's wand so the spell hit the wall instead.

"She hit you." He stated simply.

Hermione ignored him. "Here," she said taking out a key from her robes. It was larger than normal, rusted gold in colour. "It's a Portkey to Muggle London."

Ginny frowned at her. She hadn't answered any of her questions.

"Please, Ginny we don't have _time_." Hermione urged.

Distantly, the three heard footsteps. A similar horrified expression filled Hermione and Malfoy's face. Ginny caught Hermione's pleading gaze and snatched the key. A second later, she was in a deserted alleyway in a crowded street.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Have I intrigued you? More chapters yet to come. Please review?


	2. Return

**Author's Notes: **So here is the second chapter of this little fic. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Return**

Harry Potter couldn't believe his eyes. An hour later, Harry Potter couldn't believe his ears.

He was held impatiently at Headquarters, in the middle of a meeting concerning a rescue mission. When Ginny was captured, no one had dared to oppose him. No one had dared to remind him of _death before betrayal_. Everyone saw it in his tortured green eyes; Ginny Potter was going to get rescued even if it meant the end of the Order.

Lupin was keenly discussing that the best tactic for now was to think clearly about how they were to go about the whole matter when suddenly the door swung opened and in came Ginny Potter. He nearly had a heart-attack, as did everyone else who was at that room.

"Ginny," Harry had whispered.

Harry had stopped breathing, his heart had stopped beating. Time had slowed. Everything had faded. All he saw was her standing in front of the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. Yet as he saw her there, he knew it could only be her. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that it _was_ Ginny and no other magical trick.

Time sped up again as he dropped everything and embraced her in his arms. He was never going to let her out of his sight again. Never again.

He didn't notice anything that had happened after that. He felt an enormous amount of relief. As if the hand that was in a death grip around his heart had suddenly let go. He didn't keep his eyes off of her. Even as all of the present members of the Order hugged her and gave their pleasure at her return. Soon he realized that she was sitting down at his side tightly holding his hand and retelling her tale.

What she said was as much as a surprise as her walking into the room from the Death Eater's capture, unharmed. She had talked on virtually uninterrupted, only a confirmation or two. When she was done, the others in the room remained silent as if waiting for his first reaction. He could feel everyone's eyes on him.

He didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe his hears. Hermione was alive. Hermione was a Death Eater. Hermione was Mrs. Malfoy. Hermione had set Ginny free.

Harry felt very faint. All of this was a great shock to him. Lupin had seen this and had asked everyone in the room to leave. They left, rather hesitantly. Each one a slow trickle out the door. The last one out was Lupin himself, giving a final glance at the two before closing the door shut behind him. He knew no one would eavesdrop on this but he put a charm on the door anyway.

Harry was silent for a very long time now. He was very still, his deep green eyes far away. Ginny just sat there holding his hand. She didn't really know how he would react to the news.

"Harry…"

"Are you sure it was her?" He spoke suddenly.

"Yes, I mean, it couldn't have been an apparition, I sort of punched her," - at this Harry raised a brow - "and it could have been Poly Juice but that would still mean she is still alive. But Harry, I am sure, that Death Eater, the one who let me go, was Hermione."

Harry was thoughtful again. "I can't believe it," he said breathlessly.

"Neither can I. I am just as stunned about this. Just the fact that Hermione is alive is shocking but, the fact that she is a… I mean she would have been one of the last people I would ever think of being… Not just the fact that she is a Muggle-born but I can't believe she would be able to hurt people… t-to _kill_."

"People change." Harry said darkly.

Ginny nodded solemnly, she knew first hand that people did.

Harry's eyes held intensity, "And she let you go?"

"Yeah…" Then Ginny said thoughtfully, "I really don't know what to make of that."

"Did she tell you why?" Harry asked objectively.

"Yes, she said she was tried of it all, that she didn't want to hurt people anymore." Ginny said thinking back.

"Did you believe her?" Harry searched her eyes.

"I… don't know. We didn't really get a chance to talk, the other Death Eaters were coming." Ginny said a little too quickly.

Harry was insistent and he didn't let her avoid the question. "Do _you_ believe her?"

Ginny knew what he wanted. He wanted more than anything to save Hermione. He wanted verification that he still could. He wanted to believe that Hermione wasn't a Death Eater by choice and that he could save her. However, they both knew that once a Witch became dark, changing back was almost an impossibility. If Hermione was a genuine Death Eater, then she was as good as dead. She locked into his eyes and saw that what she would say would decide whether or not Hermione was really back from the dead.

"Harry," Ginny said gentle, "I honestly don't know. When she told me everything, she seemed to really mean it. But Harry, she's a Death Eater."

"But she's also Hermione."

"She is a Malfoy now."

Harry was silent. He raised his gaze back at her again. "I have to try."

**--**

There were three of them that came and all three were wearing mask. However, all the Death Eaters knew whose mask belong to whom. Macnair, Avery and Nott came stomping into the dungeon. They saw that was missing its captive and the two Death Eaters responsible where gone as well.

"Where is she?" said a very angry Macnair.

"The Dark Lord won't like this," Nott stated while shaking his head. "Avery, go tell him."

"We will all go," was Avery's reply.

They went to the main hall, where Voldemort resided. There were about a dozen Death Eaters there as well, all of whom where in the Inner Circle; in one corner they had a Muggle woman under all sorts of spells, a Death Eater would cast another and the Death Eaters surrounding him would laugh heartily, there where also some surrounding a map on a table, they where discussing and pointing at the map in hushed tones. Voldemort was at the end of the room, sitting, surrounded by four other Death Eaters. There the three Death Eaters came forward, ignoring all the other activity and bowed to their Lord.

"My lord," Avery said with his head down. "Potter's wife, she's _gone_."

There was a pregnant pause where Avery could hear each and every sound that the room had. Then he felt immense pain. He felt it everywhere; he cringed horribly and fell to the ground.

By now everyone in the room had stopped everything they were doing to watch. The map on the table lay forgotten, the Muggle in the corner was abandoned, everyone came and surrounded the three Death Eaters. With one wave of Voldemort's wand the pain had ebbed away.

"How?" was all he rasped. However that word was filled with white-hot anger that everyone in the room felt.

"We don't know my lord," sputtered Nott quickly. "When we came she was gone."

The Death Eater who was nearest the Dark Lord suddenly spoke, gleefully, "See." It was Bellatrix Lestrange. "I knew this would happened. It's that _Mudblood_. Only she would do something like this."

She voiced what the others where thinking and for that there was an immediate ripple of rumble amongst the Death Eaters. Ever the Pureblood, Bellatrix Lestrange just didn't understand why the Dark Lord had accepted a Mudblood into the Death Eater Ranks. It wasn't only Bellatrix who thought so but a lot of the others. This fact made it vitally impervious that no one other than the Death Eaters of his Inner Circle knew of her true identity. Voldemort commanded that everyone would call her Mrs. Malfoy and that no one would ever reveal her unless they wanted to die painfully. To demonstrate his point, he had killed Rookwood. No one questioned her again after that.

However, it still did not make the other Death Eater open their arms to her. In fact they fervently reproached her in every opportunity they could. It was only when she had correctly predicted what the Order would do next did they think her valuable. It was only when she had killed one of the Weasleys did they start to see that she was dedicated to their cause. The fact that Voldemort prizes her so made Bellatrix Lestrange the only one who still can't accept the fact she is now a Death Eater.

"Hardly," a voice that was louder than all the others had countered. It was Severus Snape's. "She has already proven herself to be one of us in more than one occasion. It is too much of an obvious move for it to be her; it is more like the move of someone else, someone who would want to frame her. " Snape said this right at Bellatrix.

Bellatrix was shaking with anger, "If you are implying I would do something like this, just to discredit that… that… _filth_…"

"That is not the way to talk about your nephew's wife," Snape responded condescendingly.

"Summon them." Voldemort had interrupted their little altercation.

Shortly after, Draco and Hermione Malfoy were admitted to the room.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Oh no! What will become of Draco and Hermione? Tune in next time in "Happy Dagger"! "Cue in really corny music" I hope you enjoyed that chapter. Please tell me what you think of it! All comments are welcome! :D


End file.
